Locations in the United States
Alaska |Event = Root and Shaw beat up a militia group whose number the Machine sent to Root in Anchorage. }} Colorado , |Event = Reese goes to Colorado to take a break from the Machine after Carter's death. }} 3x11 - Colorado Road.png 3x11 - Colorado Van.png 3x11 - Colorado Roadhouse (1).png 3x11 - Colorado Roadhouse (2).png 3x11 - Colorado Roadhouse (3).png 3x11 - Colorado Roadhouse (4).png 3x12 - Colorado Roadhouse outside.png 3x12 - Colorado Police car.png 3x12 - Colorado Police.png 3x12 - Colorado Jail.png Connecticut , |Event = Finch sent Fusco there to plant a decoy for Snow, who was looking for Reese. In , Fusco and Shaw travel to Greenwich, CT to check on a charity called "Innocence Now" which was run by a person of interest. }} Delaware Wilmington |Event = Root takes Finch there on her escape to "the future". They stop by a diner where Root makes it clear that she would hurt other people if Finch tried to yell for help. They also stop by a pharmacy where Root steals some drugs which she would later use to poison Denton Weeks's girlfriend at a harbor restaurant. }} 2x01 - Wilmington Street.png 2x01 - Wilmington MPOV 01.png 2x01 - Wilmington Diner MPOV 01.png 2x01 - Wilmington Diner 02.png 2x01 - Wilmington Diner 03.png 2x01 - Wilmington Pharmacy.png 2x01 - Wilmington Restaurant MPOV.png 2x01 - Wilmington Restaurant.png Florida |Event = Root and Shaw relax after taking care of a relevant number in Alaska. |Filming = }} 3x20 - Miami Skyline MPOV.png 3x20 - Miami Hotel MPOV.png 3x20 - Miami Bar.png 3x20 - Miami Cocktails.png 3x20 - Miami Off to St Louis.png 3x20 - Miami Shaw.png 3x20 - Miami Sonny.png Illinois |Event = Alan Fahey killed one of his victims in Chicago, IL. |Filming = }} Champaign |Event = The Machine sends Root to Champaign to acquire information about a supercomputing chip. |Filming =The opening scene was filmed in Yonkers, NY. Root is walking down Main. Street in Yonkers past Little Havana Cuban Restaurant and where Billy dresses is at 45 Main St. }} Iowa *The Machine was shipped from Des Moines, IA on July 12, 2009. *Harold Finch grew up in Lassiter, a fictional town in Iowa with his father. Maine *After sparing the life of Daniel Casey, Reese instructs him to take a bus to Caribou where a man would be waiting to drive him to Canada. Michigan *Diane Hansen is from Brightmoor, Michigan Missouri *Root takes care of a relevant number in St. Louis. Oklahoma *Root went looking for a nuclear power plant in Tulsa, OK. *Reese's cover identity as a Secret Service agent comes from Tulsa, OK. *Laurie Granger, the hitwoman the Machine sent after Reese is also from Tulsa, OK. New Jersey *Finch had a test run for The Machine in an Atlantic City casino on September 6, 2003. *Nearly 10 years later, after receiving the number of Lou Mitchell, Finch & Reese returned to Atlantic City to save him from Dario Makris. They were joined later by Leon Tao. *Carter's ex-husband Paul lived in New Jersey & she arranged for him to take care of their son Taylor in order to keep him safe from the hands of HR. *Under torture, Fusco fed Simmons false information about Carter's evidence against HR being stored in a bank in Hoboken. Upon realizing the deception, Simmons ordered Detective William Petersen to kill him, but Fusco ended up choking him to death. *Root, Reese, and Shaw hide out in New Jersey because Samaritan cannot access surveillance feeds there. *Root & Shaw infiltrate one of Samaritan's data centers in New Jersey & installed seven reconfigured servers that hard-coded to ignore seven identities of those who could bring it down. New York *Zoe Morgan was born in Yonkers, NY. *Carl Elias, Gianni Moretti and Kara Stanton are from Brooklyn, NY *Marlene Elias is from Utica, NY and she was murdered by a henchmen of Gianni Moretti in Brooklyn, NY. *During the course of the show, various murders were committed in New York city, NY. Some of the most notable ones that greatly affected the characters and various storyline are: **Season 1: James Stills , Ivan Yogorov , Caparelli, Vittorio Zambrano, Basile, Gianni Moretti and Gianni Moretti, Jr. , Alicia Corwin **Season 2: Nicholas Donnelly , Kara Stanton and Mark Snow , Ian Davidson , Bill Szymanski and Melinda Wright , Cal Beecher , Nathan Ingram **Season 3: Mike Laskey and Raymond Terney , Joss Carter , Patrick Simmons , Rick Dillinger , Hersh and Peter Collier **Season 4: New Rochelle |Event = |Filming = }} New Rochelle.jpg New Rochelle (2).jpg New Rochelle (3).jpg New Rochelle (4).jpg 28 Muir Place.jpg 28 Muir Place (2).jpg South Carolina * Grace Hendricks and her family is from Columbia, South Carolina Texas *Root has a relevant number in El Paso. *Nathan Ingram was born in Freeport, TX. * Samantha Groves, Hanna Frey, Trent Russell and Barbara Russell is from Bishop, Texas. * Hanna's murder by Trent Russell occurs in Bishop, Texas. Bishop |Event = Reese and Carter fly to Bishop after the Machine sent Reese the number of Hanna Frey. |Filming = Congers, NY. The production used the local library and filmed the bar fight at the Last Chance Saloon. According to observers, some scenes were shot at Rockland Lake State Park. }} Virginia *Nicholas Donnelly is from Roanoke, Virginia Washington *John Reese and Jessica Arndt are from Tacoma, WA. Hanford |Event = |Filming = The Machine's facility was filmed in a water plant, likely Newtown Creek at 329 Greenpoint Ave. }} Washington D.C. , , , , , , , , , |Event = Special Counsel and Control work in Washington, D.C. For a brief time, Root worked there too, masquerading as Special Counsel's secretary. Finch and Fusco investigated Leona Wainwright's murder & had run-ins with Vigilance there as well. Reese & Shaw joined Finch there later when The Machine spit out the number of Congressman Roger McCourt. |Filming = }} West Virginia *Alicia Corwin moved to Green Bank, WV, a small town without cellphone reception after the Machine was completed. Fictional Places Floral Park, NY |Event = Reese and Zoe pose as a happily married couple to keep an eye on Graham Wyler, a family man who finds himself in trouble when his past catches up with him. |Filming =Floral Park stands in for the fictional town of "Far Rockaway" (which is also the name of an actual neighborhood in Queens). Scenes were filmed on Hudson Road, Tulip Avenue, and Recreation Center of Floral Park. Connie and Graham Wyler's house is at 2828 Peach Blossom St. The address is fictional but blends into the naming pattern of many streets in Floral Park. }} 2x06 - Far Rockaway 01 MPOV.png|Hudson Road 2x06 - Far Rockaway 02 MPOV.png 2x06 - Far Rockaway 03 MPOV.png|Corner of Tulip and Plainfield Aves 2x06 - Far Rockaway 04 MPOV.png 2x06 - Far Rockaway Recreation.png|Recreation Center of Floral Park. The sign above the gate tells the real location. 2x06 - Far Rockaway Recreation 01 MPOV.png 2x06 - Far Rockaway Downtown.png|Tulip Sweet Shoppe on Tulip Avenue 2x06 - Far Rockaway Street.png|Hudson Road 2x06 - Far Rockaway - Juice MPOV.png|Reese buys juice from little girls in a park at the corner of Tulip and Plainfield Aves. 2x06 - Far Rockaway Flag Pole.png|Behind Reese is a giant flag pole 2x06 - Far Rockaway Store 01.png|The Wylers' hardware store 2x06 - Far Rockaway Store 02.png 2x06 - Far Rockaway - Campbell House.png|The "Campbell" residence at 67 Hudson Road 2x06 - Far Rockaway - Wyler House 05.png|The Wyler house at its real location, 64 Hudson Road 2x06 - Far Rockaway - Wyler House 01.png 2x06 - Far Rockaway - Wyler House 02.png Maple, NY |Event = Root and Reese search for a white truck which was supposedly used to transport Shaw from the Stock Exchange . |Filming =Scenes in Maple, NY were filmed in the towns of Tappan and Piermont, both located across the Hudson River. }} Lassiter, IA , |Event = |Filming = }} Relton, MD |Event = Root takes Finch there to meet Denton Weeks, whom she wants to question about the Machine. |Filming = }} Owen Island, NY |Event = Finch and Reese head to Owen Island after the Machine points them to a serial killer. |Filming = Owen Island is in the same region as Shelter Island, on the eastern edge of Long Island. However, scenes were shot at Point Lookout's Department of Conservation & Waterways at Lido Blvd by Parkside Dr. }} Category:Lists Category:Locations Category:Locations in the United States Category:Locations outside New York City